


Candy Cane

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai comes into Naru's office sucking on a candy cane, and though she doesn't know it, Naru seems to like them. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly oneshot from forever ago.

"I'm here!" Mai called as she walked into the SPR office.

"You're late! Tea!" Naru called in response from his office.

"Hai, hai," said Mai, setting her bag down.

She headed into the kitchen area and began preparing tea for her boss. While she waited for the kettle, Mai grabbed a notebook from her bag, and flipped it open to the last page she had written on. A couple of minutes later Mai knocked on Naru's door, waiting for him to tell her to come in. Lin wasn't in the office today, he had wanted to spend time with his wife and son.

"Come in," said Naru tonelessly.

Mai opened the door and stepped in. Naru looked up and saw the girl walk toward him holding a teacup and her notebook. He noticed she was sucking on the end of a candy cane.

"Here you go," said Mai placing the cup down.

Naru gave a nod.

"Um, Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Can you...read something for me?" Mai asked.

Naru looked up. "What is it?"

Mai held out her notebook so that her boss could take it.

"We had to write a short story in English class. It's worth a lot, and I need to hand it in tomorrow... I wanted to know if it was okay..."

"I see," said Naru. He knew Mai's English was terrible.

He held out his hand. Mai looked at him curiously, before going around the desk and taking it. Naru pulled the girl onto his lap with a tug. He kept an arm around her waist as he read Mai's story. Mai leaned back against Naru's chest while she continued sucking her candy cane.

"This is good," said Naru a few minutes later.

Mai's face lit up. "Really?"

Naru nodded. "There are just a couple of grammatical errors...but that's it." He scanned it again, just to be sure.

"Ow..." voiced Mai suddenly.

Naru glanced at her.

"I poked myself..." Mai held up the candy cane which was now all pointy.

"Baka. It's sharp, no wonder it poked you," said Naru with a sigh.

Mai didn't really know what to say. "But, I like making it pointy."

"You sound like a kid," said Naru. Getting a sudden idea, he leaned forward, and bit the top off the sweet.

"No! My candy cane!" Mai exclaimed. "You murdered it!"

Naru smirked. "It tastes good."

"Well, no duh," said Mai. "It's a candy cane. They always taste good."

"Do they?"

"Huh? Wha-Mmph!"

Naru's lips had suddenly crushed onto Mai's. The kiss deepened, and their hands roamed. A moment later, the couple pulled apart. They needed to breathe some time, right? They stayed close, their foreheads touching, breath mingling.

"You taste like candy canes," said Mai with a smile.

Naru smiled. It was the smile he reserved solely for her.

"So do you."

"Haha."

"So, how about we celebrate Christmas a little early this year," said Naru his eyes dark.

"What do you me-Ah! Naru!" Mai squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on an M-rated version of this forever, so that'll come up eventually. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
